takfandomcom-20200215-history
Two-Headed Juju
left, Jerry right.]] The Two-Headed Juju was a Juju introduced in Tak and the Power of Juju (Game). The two heads form a single Juju, but each head has a separate name. The right head is named Jerry and has one eye. The left head is named Rufus. The Juju is a big, tall Juju, with a husky body. The Juju always wears overalls, and a small shirt with a "J" on it, probably meaning Juju. The Juju is more or less based on a stereotypical redneck. Jerry is voiced by Rob Paulsen, and Rufus is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Tak and the Power of Juju In the original game, the order you summon the Two-Headed Juju is up to the player. He can be found in Dryrock Canyon, and Chicken Island. In Dryrock Canyon, when summoned, the Juju is summoned and is behind the ancient door to Dryrock Cavern. After a long dispute over Tak's name, they figure out that Tak was on the "Sacred List". When they open the door, Tak is crushed, and the Juju is confused as to where Tak was. it clames this happens every time it opens that door, so it decides to leave, with the entrance wide open. On Chicken Island, the Two-Headed Juju is summoned, and the two heads argue about pulling each other's finger. Finally one head pulls the other's finger, which releases a massive fart, which blasts a hole in the mountain allowing Tak to advance. When going through the tunnel, Tak finds himself on the other end of the island (Chicken Island West), where the Juju can be summoned again. This time, it had happend to be using an out-house, so the structure was incidentaly transported to the human world with the two heads arguing inside it. When Tak asks for help, they dare him that if he can prove his worthiness of their aid by going in the Outhouse, they will help him. Tak asserts that he would not enter, but the Juju replies by calling Tak a chicken to spite him, to which Tak reluctantly desides to go inside. When Tak goes into the outhouse, it shuts and lights flash inside while the outhouse rumbles about. when Tak exits, he is in the chicken suit. Tak: The Great Juju Challenge After not appearing in Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams, the Two-Headed Juju reappears. The Juju keeps track of the Proving Grounds scores, despite not being able to count. So the Dark Juju convinces them Team Black Mist did not lose. The Juju keeps appearing in the background, until late in the game, when he farts on Tak and Lok to give them more power to help them along. Gallery TwoHeadedJujuTak1.png|The Two-Headed Juju as seen in the first game. TwoHeadedJujuTak3.png|The Two-Headed Juju as seen in Tak: The Great Juju Challenge. Trivia * In the original game, the heads are merely named Head 1 and Head 2. * In the original game, the Juju is the only one to appear in two separate, unrelated places, Dryrock Canyon and Chicken Island. * The Two-Headed Juju is one of a few Jujus to not appear on the Television Series. * The Two-Headed Juju is the only Juju from the first game to not appear in the second game. * The two heads obviously do not get along with each other. * It appears as though the right head controls the right arm, and vice versa. It is unknown, who controls the feet, or if they each have their own separate foot. Appearances * Tak and the Power of Juju (Game) * Tak: The Great Juju Challenge Category:Juju Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Belly Juju